A Good Deed...Goes A Long Way PART 2
by GiggaGal
Summary: Harrison makes a dramatic return from the hospital, while Mary Cherry and Nichole plan to ruin everyone's lives while completing their chemistry assignment!


Title: A Good Deed...Goes A Long Way PART 2  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'll be short: I don't own Popular or anything about Popular!   
Summary: Harrison makes a dramatic return from the hospital. Nichole and Mary Cherry talk about how they plan to destroy everyone's lives, while completing their chemistry project. (Sorry this story to me so long to post, it's a little out dated 2 cause Harrison's already back from the hospital)  
Notes: Drama, S/H, S/G, and PG13  
  
Later on that day Sam approached the doorway of her math class. She heard people whispering all around her.  
"He's back, yeah I can't believe he's back," they said. Sam was wondering what they were talking about. As she sat down she noticed a note taped to the inside of her desk. She pulled it off and looked at it. It said: Meet me outside bio Glass's room ASAP. She didn't know whom it was from because it wasn't signed anywhere. She raised her hand.  
"Can I have a pass to the novac?" she asked.   
"Fill out a pass, Ms. McPherson, " her math teacher chirped.  
Sam quickly scribbled something down on a piece of notebook paper. Her teacher signed it and she was off.  
  
The suspense was killing her. As she roomed the halls, she searched for a familiar face. A friend who could have wrote the letter. Finally, as she came around the corner she saw him.   
"HARRISON!" Sam screamed. It had been a full month since they last saw each other. After Nichole gave Harrison bone marrow, he spent weeks in rehabilitation. The doctor's wouldn't allow him any visitors during that time either. Finally, he was back. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.   
"How are you doing?" she asked.  
"Good, Sammy, I'm just glad to be out of the hospital," Harrison replied.  
"Do Lily and Carmen know your back yet?" she asked.  
"No, your actually the first to know," he replied.  
"I spent the morning in the office with Krupp's discussing make up work. He told me about this chem. project we have to do. Hey listen can I work with you guys on it?" he said.  
"Yeah, sure Harrison," Sam replied.  
"I should be heading back to class or I'm going to get counted as a cut," Sam said.  
"See ya later!" Sam shouted.  
"Bye," Harrison replied.  
They embraced again and Sam hurried back towards her classroom.  
**********************************  
(In the novac)  
  
"Well, Cherry?" Nichole said.   
"Umm, Nik, look I'm really sorry and don't kill me for this, but Momma Cherry suggests that we actually try and do something nice, you know a good deed," Mary Cherry said.  
"I suppose your right. I know! We can give make-overs to the less fortunate here at Kennedy High," Nichole stated.  
"Hmmm, I think I found our first victim," Nikki continued. She pointed towards the hallway outside. Sam was walking by.   
Mary Cherry said, "That's a wonderful idea Nik, why didn't I think of it myself?" she asked.  
"Oh, but we haven't got to the good part yet. We will also fix up Harrison too," Nichole said.  
"Yeah, then send them out on a date," Mary Cherry said.  
"That would," Nikki tried to continue.  
"That would cause George to become angry and break up with Sam," Mary Cherry completed her thought.  
"Then, we can finally get George and Brookey together, and Spam will hate Brooke for dating George!" Nikki said excited.  
"We just have to convince George to come with us and make sure he see's Sam and Harrison together," Mary Cherry said.  
"And you know the best part of all Cherry?" Nichole asked.  
"What, Nik?" Mary Cherry said.  
"We'll be getting an A, while doing a good deed and something we love," Nichole stated.  
"What's that Nik?" Mary Cherry asked.  
"Don't play stupid with me Cherry! Mary Cherry what's our one and only goal in life?" Nikki asked.  
"Well Nik, I believe it's to destroy and corrupt other people's lives and then thrive off their downfall," Mary Cherry said.  
"Very good, Mary Cherry, your a quick learner, " Nichole replied.  
"Umm, Nik, if you don't mind me asking when will this all begin?" Mary Cherry asked.  
"Okay Cherry, this is the plan don't be late! We have to intercept Spam as she's coming out of last period," Nikki said.  
"What if she won't listen to us?" Mary Cherry asked.  
"Oh, believe me she will!" Nichole smiled deviously as she said that.  
  
(PART 3 COMING SOON!)  
  



End file.
